(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display apparatus having the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of thin film transistors formed on a substrate. Thin film transistors switch signals provided through wires that are disposed on the substrate and control image signals to display images.
In general, the thin film transistors include a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor defining a channel region. The thin film transistors have different switching characteristics depending on a gap between the source electrode and drain electrode, and the gate electrode.
However, the different gaps between the source electrode and drain electrode, and the gate electrode may cause difficulty in displaying accurate images.